fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of the Chaos Star Part 10
Main article: Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star When we last left off on Legend of the Chaos Star, Luigi, Lady Bow, Vivian, and Mimi found themselves locked in a confrontation with King Boo and his minions, who had fused together and became “King Boolossus”. In an effort to rescue Doopliss and Nastasia from their clutches, the group engaged King Boolossus in battle, but no matter how much damage they manage to inflict upon the monstrous ghost, he would always recover from it in a brief instant, due to his immortality. Just as Luigi and company were about to be turned into paintings, they decided to flee. King Boolossus then chased the group all throughout the castle, displaying many powerful magic abilities along the way. The chase eventually came to a halt after the heroes reach a dead end. To ensure that they wouldn’t escape from him that time, King Boolossus decided to paralyze the group via telekinesis. Just as he was in the process of turning them into paintings, Professor E. Gadd used his Pixelator device to warp the Poltergust 5000 into the area, which caused King Boolossus to lose his concentration, and thus his telekinetic hold on the heroes. No longer paralyzed, Luigi promptly strapped the vacuum to his back and had King Boolossus sucked into it, thus foiling his plans once again. Shortly afterwards, Professor E. Gadd showed up to congratulate the heroes, and revealed that Shade, King Boo’s former minion, was the one who informed him of their dire situation, which prompted the former to send the Poltergust 5000. According to Shade, he originally joined King Boo’s clan to “impress the chicks”, and didn’t have any idea of what he was truly getting himself into. After discovering what King Boo was truly about, he decided to tag along with Luigi and company from that point onward. Not very long afterwards, he brought Doopliss’s and Nastasia’s paintings into the room, and Luigi used the dark-light device to change them back to normal. Once Professor E. Gadd returned to his lab to run King Boolossus through the Ghost Portrificationizer, the organ music was heard again, plus the “creepy” voice that issued threats to the group, telling them that they would be cursed if they didn’t leave the castle. Once again, they ignored the warnings and proceeded through the castle. Elsewhere, Daisy and Tiptron, after successfully bringing Toadette, Toadsworth, and the other Mushroom Castle residents to Sarasaland, returned to Bowser’s castle, only to find the Koopa King himself at the entrance! Now, the questions remain… What horrible surprise does Bowser have in store for Daisy and Tiptron? Exactly who or what is the source of the ghostly voice at Ludwig’s castle? Find out in this exciting chapter of Super Mario Brothers: Legend of the Chaos Star! Meanwhile, on a long stairway at Ludwig’s castle… *Music Cue* Shade: …Alright, so let me get this straight. Bowser’s kidnapped Princess Peach again, taken over her castle, and created some “Chaos Star” thing to make himself invincible, and these “Purity Stars” you’re after are supposed to make him vulnerable again? Vivian: That’s right, but that’s only part of it. You see… *Explains* Shortly afterwards… Shade: Whoa… Dude, are you serious!? They’re trying to destroy the universe!? Doopliss: You got it, Slick. Shade: Here, I thought King Boo was wacko, but…whoa! This seriously takes the cake! This is WAY over the top, even for someone like Bowser! Bow: Yes, but he’s had a little…help in that department. I’m not defending him or anything, but Bowser’s doing this unknowingly. Those two jesters, Dimentia and Dimention are the ones who are truly behind it. Bowser is merely being used as a tool to further THEIR goal, and he’s too blinded by his own ambitions to realize! Shade: Man… Things are a lot more serious than I thought… Mimi: I don’t know how he could have possibly trusted those two in the first place! I mean, golly! You think he would’ve saw right away that they looked like that meanie, Dimentio! Nastasia: Indeed. We all saw how trustworthy HE was, and the two of them don’t seem to be any better… Shade: Dimentio? Who’s that? Luigi: *Explains* Shade: Whoa… Whatta psycho! Mimi: This is what he looks like, by the way. *Mimi morphs into him* “Dimentio”: Ah ha ha ha ha! And so, we meet again like two magical, savage unicorns at a twilit forest clearing! Luigi: Oh ho ho! Yep, that’s just like him! ???: Ooooh… Ooooooooooh! Iiiiiiiiiffffff yoooooooouuuuuu vaaaaaaallllluuuuueeee yoooooouuuurrrr liiiiiiiives, yoooooouuuu wiiiiilllll leeeeeeaaaavvvveee aaaaaaaat onnnnnnccceee! Doopliss: Great… Here we go again… Luigi: *Shudders* (I…I can do this!) *Ignores the voice and speeds up the stairs* *The others do the same* ''Meanwhile, at Bowser’s castle… *Music Cue* Tiptron MKII: Bowser, listen! About Dimentia and Dimention… The two of them are- Bowser: Yeah, yeah. I know what you’re gonna say. You’re saying that the two of them are using me, right? Tiptron MKII: Well, yes. How did you know? Bowser: Kammy and Kamek told me about it earlier. Daisy: They did!? I guess our words didn’t fall on deaf ears, after all! Tiptron MKII: If that’s the case, then I’ll trust that you’ve gotten rid of the Chaos Star by now, yes? Bowser: Rid of the Chaos Star? Pffft! Get real! Tiptron MKII: Wait, what!? Bowser: I’m a burly, awesome king of evil who’s destined to take over the world any day now! Did you really think I’d just throw away something like the Chaos Star at the drop of a hat, especially after it gave me the power to trounce both Mario and Green ‘Stache without breaking a sweat? Doing that would be like handing Princess Peach over to Mario, or returning the Star Rod back to Star Haven! Sure, like I said, Kammy and Kamek did tell me about that little story of yours, but they also said that it’s possible that you made the whole thing up! Daisy: What!? Are you kidding me!? Tiptron MKII: I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again: If we were fabricating this like you and your minions have claimed, what could we possibly hope to gain from that!? Bowser: Oh, gee, I dunno...to help the Super Stupid Brothers, maybe? What else? Tiptron MKII: Can’t you see what’s going on, here!? Wake up! Dimentia and Dimention aren’t to be trusted, period! They’re doing this on purpose, you know! They’ve been luring you into a state of comfort, and generally passing themselves off as the perfect minions so that you won’t suspect anything! Bowser: Oh, can it, bugface! I’m not stupid, okay!? I’m Bowser, evil king extraordinaire! I‘m smart enough to know when someone’s trying to play me for a fool, like this one dingbat I formed an alliance with sometime ago! He tried to use me to do HIS dirtywork for him, but that blew up right in his ugly face when I turned the tables on him! Trust me, if Tia and Tion were doing that, I would have known about it by now! Daisy: You are making a big mistake! Bowser: Pffft, whatever. I’ll tell you as I told Kammy and Kamek… If those two even think about trying to pull a fast-one on me, then I’ll stomp them into next week! I’ll Bowserize ‘em! Peach: *Comes out* Is everything alright out here? Daisy: Peach! Peach: Oh! Daisy, Tiptron! It’s good to see you! Daisy: Whoa, wait a minute… You actually remember us!? Peach: Why, of course I do! We are best friends, aren’t we? Daisy: *Breathes a sigh of relief* Bowser: (Okay, this isn’t good! What’s going on!? Tia told me that the potion would still last even after twenty-four hours, and a whole day hasn’t even passed yet! Could it be that those clowns really have been playing me for a fool!?) Tiptron MKII: Then in that case, come with us! Escape from here while you still can! Peach: I’m awfully sorry, but I can’t do that. Daisy: Why not!? Peach: First of all, exactly what do I have to “escape” from? This is my home…our home. Secondly, this may very well come as a shock to you, but Bowser and I are in love! Bowser: …! (On second thought, I guess Tia wasn’t lying after all!) Daisy: Peach, no! You… You don’t really mean that! Peach: Oh, really? I don’t mean it, you say? Tiptron MKII: That’s right! This isn’t you! Peach: Then perhaps you need some…persuasion. *Bowser and Peach kiss again* Daisy: Oh, my God, just…! *Starts to turn green in the face* OH. MY. GOD. Tiptron MKII: I can’t bear to watch! *Turns around* *They stop about a minute or so later* Peach: Now do you see? Still think I’m not serious? Daisy: EEEERRRRP…! *Starts vomiting again, like last time* Tiptron MKII: Like I said before… If I had innards, I’d be doing the same thing… Peach: I don’t understand… You’re supposed to be my best friends, aren’t you? So, why can’t you be happy for me? Daisy: What, happy that you’ve been brainwashed!? Peach: Brainwashed? What do you mean? Daisy: I’m talking about that potion! The one that Dimentia gave to Bowser, which he used to brainwash you into thinking that you’re in love with him! Peach: You are mistaken. I haven’t been brainwashed, not at all. I’ve been…liberated. Daisy: What!? Tiptron MKII: Come again!? Peach: That potion… It gave me this wondrous, indescribable feeling! Up until now, I’ve never felt so free, so alive! In addition to helping me realize my true feelings for Bowser, it’s also helped bring out my true self. Daisy: Your…true self? Peach: I am Princess Peach Toadstool, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, and soon-to-be Queen of the Koopas! Once Bowser and I are married, we’ll conquer many worlds together, and rule above them all as king and queen, as husband and wife! Bowser: (Ohhhh, yeah! I am SO giving Tia a raise for this!) Daisy: YOU HAVE SERIOUSLY LOST YOUR MIND! Tiptron MKII: Truer words have never been spoken! Peach: Hmm hmm hmm hmm! On the contrary, I’ve never felt better! Daisy: Peach, you and I grew up together. We’ve known one another and have been best friends since we were babies, and I know for a fact that this isn’t you! Peach: … Daisy: Please, Peach… I’m begging you, don’t do this! Peach: Why not? I’m simply following my heart, here. I’ve found my true love… Daisy: That’s just it, though… Bowser is NOT your true love! He doesn’t care anything about you! He’s only after your kingdom! Tiptron MKII: That’s right! Please reconsider what you’re doing! Think about your people, your loyal subjects, and Mario… Would you really forsake them!? Peach: Mario? Mario WHO? Bowser: (Things are getting more and more awesome by the minute!) Daisy: “Mario”, as in the guy who’s risked his life several times to save your hide, along with the Mushroom Kingdom from HIM! *Points to Bowser* Peach: … Hmm, doesn’t ring a bell. Tiptron MKII: What!? But- Bowser: Oh, give it up already! The Peach you thought you knew is long gone! Get over it! Daisy: *Glares at Bowser* As long as I live, I will NEVER forgive you OR Dimentia for this! Bowser: Oh, boo hoo. Cry me a river. I’ll let you know as soon as I start to care. Tiptron MKII: You won’t get away with this! Bowser: Yeah, whatever, you wanna-be Tippi. Peach, are you done with these two yet? Peach: Yes. I have nothing more to say to them, these so-called “friends” of mine. Bowser: BWAHAHAHA! That’s fine by me! Guards! *Some Koopatrols and Terrapins come out shortly afterwards* Terrapin #1: You rang, dude? I mean, sir? You rang, King Bowser, dude? Bowser? King Bowser, sir? Bowser: …Okay, a simple “you rang” would’ve done, but whatever. Peach, this time I’m gonna give you the honor of sending these two back to the room. After all, you ARE gonna be crowned queen soon, so it’s only fair that I share the power with you, don’t you think? Peach: Why, thank you! As always, you certainly know how to make a girl feel special! Daisy: *Rolls her eyes* Peach: In any case, guards? Forget about taking these two back to the room. Throw them into the dungeon, instead! Daisy & Tiptron MKII: WHAT!? All Koopatrols & Terrapins: Yes, ma’am! Bowser: (Wow! I never knew Peach could be so…evil! At this point, I think I can definitely say I’m in love!) *Daisy and Tiptron start to back away as they head toward them* Tiptron MKII: Let’s make a break for one of those clown copters… QUICKLY! *They run toward the copters, but end up crashing into an invisible forcefield* Daisy: No! Not again! Dimention! This is YOUR doing, isn't it!? Dimention: *Appears* HAHAHAHAHA… Yes, you know me too well, don’t you? Once again, guilty as charged! Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHA! Perfect timing, Tion! Daisy: Great, looks like things have gone from bad to worse… Tiptron MKII: Any ideas? I’m afraid I’m fresh out of them at this point… Daisy: There’s only one choice we have, and that’s to fight through these guys! Tiptron MKII: Alright, then let’s do it! *Hovers down on Daisy’s shoulder* *Daisy charges at the Koopatrols and Terrapins, managing to shove them out of the way to make a break for the castle entrance* Peach: After them! *Peach, the Koopatrols, and Terrapins go after Daisy and Tiptron* Bowser: By the way, Tion… Dimention: Yes, my king? Bowser: What’s this I hear about you and your sister trying to play me for a fool, huh? Dimention: Would you care to elaborate? Bowser: Is it true that the Chaos Star has opened up a void in the sky that’s supposed to destroy the universe? If so, then this is basically the Chaos Heart all over again! Why didn’t you tell me about it!? Dimention: Destroy the universe, you say? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Nonsense! Go ahead, look into the sky. Do you see anything in it right now that even remotely resembles a dimensional void? Bowser: *Looks* Hey, you’re right! There’s nothing there! But didn’t the Chaos Heart’s void also start out pretty small? Dimention: Yes, but as small as it appeared, it could still be seen from lightyears away, regardless of where you happen to be. Is this not so? Bowser: Hmm… Good point. I guess those two really were making it up, then. Dimention: Exactly. I understand your concerns, King Bowser, but just because Dimentia and I happen to resemble that Dimentio guy doesn’t mean we should be lumped with the likes of him. We all originated from the Dimén clan, yes, but that’s as far as our similarities go. Unlike him, we actually understand the basic concept of loyalty. Bowser: Alright. Sorry I doubted you, then. Dimention: It’s alright, my king. Like I said, you had genuine concerns, all which were completely understandable. I’d probably have the same doubts if I were in your shoes, so no apology’s necessary. Shortly after Bowser leaves… Dimention: *Looks around, making sure everyone’s well out of sight* Daisy… Tiptron… I could tell that those two are gonna be a problem. Unfortunately for them, however, I’ve mastered the art of illusionary magic, so their efforts are in vain! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, it’s time I’ve headed back to see how our mutual friend, Luigi is doing. *Warps away* Elsewhere, at Ludwig’s castle… *Luigi and company eventually get to the top of the stairway and come across a door* ???: Thiiiiiiissss iiiiiissss your laaaaaaast warning! Enter this dooooooor and beeeee lost in daaaarrrrrknesssss foreveeeeeer… Bow: I think we’ll take that risk. *Flies through the door* *The others enter shortly afterwards and find Ludwig dressed like a vampire and playing the organ* Ludwig: Yesssss, enteeeer and be looooossst in daaaarrrrrknesssss for- *Notices them* Vut!? Oh, come on! How can you possibly NOT find that scary!? My ghost impression vuz flawless! Bow: Pffft, you wish. As a REAL ghost, I’ll tell you right now that you weren’t even close. Shade: Yeah. If that was supposed to scare us, then you failed big-time, buddy. Ludwig: Vutever. If it vern’t for the fact that you vere ghosts yourselves, it vould haff vorked for sure! Everyone: … Luigi: HAHAHA! I have to say… Even though your ghost impression may need some work, you’ve got Antasma down perfectly! Ludwig: …Who? Luigi: *Anime fall* Vivian: Ludwig, right? We don’t want to fight with you… We’re just here for the Purity Star. Ludwig: You’re here for the star, you said? Yeah, I kinda figured. Vivian: Yes. It’s very important that we get ahold of it. You see, if we don’t, then the universe will eventually be destroyed! Please understand. Ludwig: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, right! Nice try! How gullible do you think I am? Mimi: It’s the truth! Honest! Nastasia: Have you NOT seen the void in the sky? Ludwig: Vut void? Luigi: It’s right there, in the sky! Ludwig: *Looks out the window* …Funny, I don’t see anything. Vivian: W-What!? *The others look out the window, too* Luigi: Momma-mia… It’s really gone! But…how!? Bow: I have no idea, but it was definitely there the last time we looked! Ludwig: Look, I’m not stupid, okay? I’ll haff you know that I’m smart enough to know vhen my enemy’s trying to deceive me! Bow: ...Yeah, you know what? There’s no use trying to reason with someone like you, because it’s like talking to a brick wall! Ludwig: Vutever. *Holds up the white Purity Star* If you vant this so badly, then you’re going to haff to fight me for it! You may haff defeated King Boo on the vay here, but you vill not defeat me so easily, for I am the great Ludwig Von Koopa! Now, shall vee begin? Luigi: Alright, let’s –a- go! *Music Cue* Ludwig: *Opens his cape, sending robotic bat bombs in their direction* *They dodge the bombs as they explode* Ludwig: I vill crush you! Shade: Dude, feel free to lose the wanna-be vampire accent anytime! Ludwig: Oh, that vas SO funny I forgot to laugh! *Sends more after them* *They dodge again* Doopliss: Yeah, sorry, Slick, but you’re gonna have to do better than that! Luigi: I have to agree. Your aim was WAY off! Ludwig: Heh heh heh! Is that so? Vell, vhy don’t you take a look around you? *They look around and find themselves surrounded by the bat bombs* Shade: Uh oh… Not good… Ludwig: *Blows fire on one of the bombs, causing it and all the others to detonate through a “domino effect”* Everyone: UHHHHHHHH! *Smoke clouds the area after they get caught in the explosion* Ludwig: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *The smoke clears, and the heroes are covered in soot* Ludwig: Yes, I knew that vould vork! I am a genius! Luigi: *Charges up a Super Jump, springs into the air, and starts stomping Ludwig repeatedly* Ludwig: Ow, owww! Cut that out, vill you!? Uhhhhhh! *Ducks into his shell* Luigi: *Kicks the shell across the room* Bow: I’ve got this! *Takes out her fan and smacks Ludwig’s shell away* *Everyone else knocks him around, too* Ludwig: *Gets out of the shell after getting knocked onto his back* Uggggh… Vivian: Had enough? Ludwig: You… You vill NOT make a fool out of me again! *Gets up* Kamek: *Flies through the window on his broom* Ludwig: Kamek! Kamek: Prince Ludwig! I’m here to assist you! Ludwig: Perfect timing! Vith the aid of your magic, I vill teach these fools a lesson! Kamek: … Um, yes. Nice Antasma impression. Ludwig: …Vunce again, I haff NO idea who that is. I vas parodying a Dracula film I’ve vatched recently. Kamek: I suppose that would explain it. (It’s strange that he knows nothing of Antasma. You think King Koopa would have been boasting about the stunt that he pulled that one time, but I guess he’s never bothered to mention him…) Ludwig: Anyvay, you said you vere going to assist me? Kamek: Yes. *Aims his wand at Ludwig and casts a spell, which starts to make him grow* Luigi: Oh, great… Here we go… Kamek: Ka ha ha ha ha! You’re in for it now! *Flies away* *Music Cue* *Seconds later, Ludwig grows into a giant* Luigi: Momma-mia! Shade: Whoa! Vivian: He’s gigantic! Giant Ludwig: Heh heh heh heh! Vut’s the matter? Scared? You should be, for I’m going to crush you like the little vorms you are! Doopliss: HA! Think we’re scared of you? Well, think again, Slick! Giant Ludwig: Oh, but I vill be more than happy to give you a reason to be! *Opens his mouth, puts the Purity Star in it, and swallows it* *The heroes gasp* Luigi: Momma-mia! He ate the Purity Star! Giant Ludwig: Yes, and I’m haffing YOU for lunch next! *Raises his fist, and slams it at them* *They dodge* Giant Ludwig: *Blows a fireball* Luigi: *Takes out his hammer, and smacks it back to him* Giant Ludwig: Uhhhhh! *Gets hit in the face* Luigi: *Charges up a Super Jump and leaps into the air, getting ready to stomp him* Giant Ludwig: *Backhands him* Luigi: YAAAAAAH! *Crashes through the wall* Everyone: LUIGI! *The rest of them begin charging Ludwig shortly afterwards* Giant Ludwig: *Takes a deep breath and blows them into the wall* Everyone: AAAAHH! *They slam into the wall* Mimi: Owie! That hurt! Giant Ludwig: HAHAHAHAHA! Yes, you are all powerless before the great Ludwig Von Koopa! *Begins taking another deep breath* Shade: Ah, great! He’s about to do it again! Giant Ludwig: *Blows a stream of fire at the group* *They dodge* Luigi: He’s unguarded! Now’s our chance to attack, you guys! Bow: Good thinking, Luigi! Alright, let’s do it! *They surround Ludwig from all sides while he’s busy blowing fire, and start to attack him* Giant Ludwig: Uhhhhhhh! Vhy, you little…! *Gets into his shell, and dashes toward the group* *They dodge, causing Ludwig’s shell to bounce all over the room* Shade: Um… Does anyone else think it would be a good idea to run? Bow: Yes, that’s exactly what I had in mind, as well! *They rush out of the room, and Ludwig’s shell rolls after them, and breaks through the door* Luigi: *Looks back* WAAAAAH! *Speeds up* *Everyone else does the same* Giant Ludwig: You…VILL NEVER ESCAPE! *Ludwig continues chasing them down the hall, ramming over everything in the process* Elsewhere, up at Princess Toadstool’s castle… Dimentia: *Walks down the hall, reading a romance novel that she picked out of Peach’s library* Bowser: *Enters* Ah, Tia! You’re just who I was looking for! Dimentia: Hello, King Koopa. What can I do for you this time? Bowser: Actually, there’s something I wanted to do for YOU. Dimentia: Oh? My, my! You’re so bold! Are you usually this straightforward with Princess Peach? Bowser: Hey, hey! I didn’t mean it like THAT! Get your mind outta the gutter, will you? Dimentia: *Giggles* Why so serious? I was only kidding. In any case, what is it that you want to do for me, exactly? Bowser: This. *Gives her tons of coin bags* Dimentia: Whoa! Not that I’m complaining or anything, but what’s this for? Bowser: That potion you gave me… It worked like a charm! I’ll admit, I was worried for a second when Peach still remembered Daisy and that robo-bug, but then things ended up taking a turn for the better! Not only did she forget about Mario, like you said she would, but she even had Daisy and that wanna-be Pixl locked up in one of my dungeons, and they were her best friends at one point! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! That was just all KINDS of awesome! Dimentia: Ah, I see, I see! I’m glad to hear things are working out for you! Anyway, thank you for the raise. Bowser: Don’t mention it. You know, while I’m at it, I might as well give your brother the same raise. After all, he played a part in it, too. Dimentia: How kind of you. Peach: *Enters* Bowser: Ah, there’s my lovely bride-to-be! How’d things go back there? Peach: It’s done. Both of those pests have been taken care of. They were thrown right in the dungeon with all the others, like they belong. Bowser: BWAHAHAHA! Awesome! Glad to hear it! Peach: Oh, and… Dimentia, was it? Dimentia: Yes, that’s me. Peach: Bowser, the troops, and I will be throwing an engagement party soon. You and Dimention are more than welcome to come, if you’d like. Dimentia: Really? Why, thank you! I’d be most honored to! What time will it be taking place, exactly? Bowser: Tonight at eleven. Dimentia: We’ll definitely be there! Dimention and I wouldn’t miss this for the world! Although, if any of you happen to need me for any reason until then, I’ll be in the room over there, reading this book I’ve picked out. *Points to one of the rooms* Bowser: Alright, super. We’ll catch you later, Tia. Dimentia: Ta-ta for now, my king…and princess. *Bowser and Peach walk away* Dimentia: Awww, those two are SO cute together! (Still… If what she did to her friend, Daisy is any indication, I may have created a monster, here…) Meanwhile, again at Ludwig’s castle… Jr. Troopa: *Marching down the halls* Mario, you big chicken! You can’t hide from me forever! If you’re in here, I swear I’m gonna beat you SOOO bad! Then you’ll regret backing out on-… Huh? *Luigi and company run right past him* Jr. Troopa: Hey, wait a minute! Those were Mario’s friends! If they’re here, then that must mean-… *Music Cue* Giant Ludwig: *Crashes through the wall* Jr. Troopa: W-WHAT THE…!? *Tries to get out of the way, but ends up getting squashed* SHOOOOOOOOOOOT!!! Minutes later, outside at the castle entrance… Vivian: Whew! That was close! Looks like we’re safe for the time being! Giant Ludwig: *Crashes through* …Or ARE you? Everyone: AAAAAHHH! Giant Ludwig: *Gets out of his shell* Now then… Let’s stop vasting time and finish this, shall vee? Doopliss: Fine with us, Slick! Giant Ludwig: *Gets ready to breathe fire on them, but comes to an abrupt stop* Ah, crud! Vut’s happening to me!? *Starts to shrink* Luigi: Ah, I get it! I think Kamek’s magic must have worn off! Shade: Sucks to be you! Ludwig: Yes, go ahead… Make a mockery out of me vhile you can, for it is I who vill get the last laugh in the-…! *Starts to turn green in the face* Errrrp…! (Oh, no… I must haff spun around too much! BLAAAAGGGGHHH! *Vomits out the Purity Star* Mimi: Ewwww! Vivian: Look, you guys! It’s the Purity Star! Mimi: Yeah, but look at it! It’s all wet and icky and gross! Bow: Of course it is. It’s covered in vomit. Ludwig: I…vouldn’t vorry about that if I vere you, because this isn’t over yet! I still haff vun last trick up my sleeff… *Takes out his magic wand, uses it to summon various Swoop enemies, and sends them in the heroes’ direction* Nastasia: I’ll handle this. Leave this to me, ‘K? Luigi: Okie dokey. Nastasia: *Uses her powers to hypnotize them, sending them back at Ludwig* Ludwig: Vut the…!? AH, CRUD! *They start attacking him* Ludwig: Uhhhhhh! Owww, owww! Doopliss: HAHAHAHAHAHA! *Everyone else laughs at him, too* Mimi: Golly, that’s hilarious! Ludwig: MARK MY VORDS, YOU VILL PAY FOR THIS! *Runs off, getting chased by bats* Mimi: Finally! That takes care of that big meanie! Doopliss: Yep. Good riddance! Bow: Indeed, but like I said before, I really like his castle. It reminds me of my own mansion. Nastasia: ‘K so, um… Since we need all eight of these Purity Stars to stop Bowser and the Chaos Star’s power, we’re gonna have to touch this one sometime, y’know. So, who’d like to volunteer? Mimi: Ewwww, no way! Bow: Well, it’s certainly not going to me, that’s for sure! Shade: Count me out! Doopliss: Same here, Slick. Luigi: …I guess I’ll do it. After all, if I was able to sleep on a pillow that this one monster had swallowed, I could certainly handle this. Everyone: … Luigi: …It’s a long story. Don’t ask. Shade: Okay, dude. Luigi: *Picks it up* HAHA! HERE WE GOOOOO! *V-pose* After overcoming all the deadly obstacles at Ludwig’s castle, Luigi and company were able to successfully obtain the second Purity Star. Once again, however, there’s hardly any cause to celebrate just yet, as there are still six more to find. Will the rest of Mario and Luigi’s friends have what it takes to find the remainder of them before the Void gets large enough to wipe out all plains of existence? Find out as the saga continues in Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star! To be continued… Navigation Previous|Home|Next Category:Stories Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction